Back From the Pit
by Larkafree
Summary: I did not like the way Season 6 went to I wrote my own. Gabriel brings Sam back from Hell. Sam shows his appreciation, kinkiness ensues. Sam/Gabriel. This story will have a sequel under Dean/Cas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own any of these yummy characters, that honour belongs to the amazing Eric Kripke.

I have had this story in my head for days. I wrote it while at work, luckily I didn't get caught.

* * *

Gabriel appears in front of Castiel after Sam jumped into the cage dragging Adam/Michael with him. Sam opens his eyes he is in the Stull Cemetery just outside of Lawrence, Kansas with a hand-print welt on his right hip, but Gabriel is nowhere to be seen. Castiel is told to claim Sam's rescue.

Castiel takes Sam to Bobby's place for a few days of rest and relaxation, but all Sam does is complain, showing his frustration and loneliness in missing his brother. He loves his brother and wants him to have the normal apple-pie life, the white picket fence and all.

After a week at Bobby's Gabriel drops in to see how Sam is doing. Sam is tossing and turning in his sleep, this is concerning. When he looks into Sam's dreams and sees nightmares of his time in the cage with Lucifer, it only makes the concern worse, the pain and torment Sam endured. Cass is not helping him, why is he letting him suffer? Sam must want to suffer in silence and hide the pain he feels. Sam knows Cass won't enter his mind without permission, but Gabriel doesn't care if he has permission; he likes Sam and doesn't want him to suffer the memories of Lucifer's torture to his vessel. Using his divine powers he changes Sam's nightmare into a happy memory, John Winchester giving him his first sawed-off shotgun. As he watches Sam's face light up knowing this is when he gets to start using his own weapon, this brings a smile to Gabe's face. Gabe thinks to himself, simple things that are what human's or more specifically this human needs. Gabe leaves Sam's dreams pondering what simple thing he could give to Sam without him knowing it was Gabriel. He devises his plan; keep him hunting with Castiel as his back-up, that's win-win. Cass misses Dean also, if they are both busy they can't mope around, it's for the best.

Every night Gabriel would visit Sam to watch him sleep and chase away his hell nightmares. He usually finds Cass and Sam in a crappy motel room with two double beds, even though Cass doesn't sleep, no need, it was to keep up appearances. Two men travelling together could not ask for a single bed without getting looks. When Gabriel lands it's to Cass sitting in front of the television watching Dr. Sexy M.D. Dean's favourite show. How could this not surprise him? Gabe sighs.

"Hello Gabriel, here for the usual nightly check-up?" Cass doesn't even look away from the screen.

Gabe nods and walks towards the sleeping form of Sam scrunched up on the too small bed. He leans down and brushes Sam's hair away from his eyes and touches his forehead.

"Cass does he mention this Jess girl?" Gabriel tilts his head slightly seeing what Sam dreams of.

"No. Sam does not talk of his past love. He does not even mention Dean to me anymore. I think he is slipping away."

Gabriel sits down on the spare bed to think. "What did you guys do today?"

"Sam taught me to drive. It is such a slow form of transportation. Why does he insist upon it? I can get us anywhere within a second." Cass huffs his frustration.

Sam drives a brand new navy blue Dodge Charger, the Impala is with Dean.

Gabriel chuckles, not at the fact Cass misses flying, but that he is being taught by Sam. In all the time Castiel and Dean spent together not once had the thought of Cass driving come up.

Cass turned the TV off and walked over to a chair close to Gabe.

"Caring for Sam after Hell is so different than caring for Dean." Cass bites his bottom lip. "It's not that I do not care for him. I like him, but Sam thinks I saved him. Why can't I tell him it was you?"

"Cause Sammy-boy doesn't really like me and will freak out if he knew the Trickster is his saviour." Gabe sighs and looks over at Sam.

* * *

Gabriel sits on a beautiful beach in Maui, pondering life's new problems. Sam thought his handprint scar was from Castiel. Why did that bother him so much? Cass didn't even know about the brand on Sam's soul. Lucifer used his soul as a chew toy, Gabe was certain it could be mended, he just wasn't sure how. The love the Winchesters have is the strongest he has seen in a long time. For a vessel to overpower his angel, an archangel, the 'fallen angel' to top that was unheard of. Sam's soul was beautiful beyond comparison. Gabriel felt something in his grace he could not recall ever feeling before. What was it envy, jealousy, love? -Damn human emotions! Ever since being brought back he has been bombarded with these trivial human feelings. How did humans live like that, it made no sense?

Cass' presence is helping, but it's not enough, maybe he needed someone to get his mind off missing Dean. Cass can't help with that, Gabriel could find Sam someone…it was settled. In Sam's line of work a relationship was short lived, 'love 'em and leave' 'em.' This would be different.

When night rolls around for the hunter and angel they find themselves in the middle of nowhere. No motels, so they slept, well Sam slept, in the back seat of the car while Cass listened to music quietly. By the sounds of it, he was listening to Asia, which brought up a memory of his time in the 'Mystery Spot' with Sam. Gabriel thinks how Cass is getting worse as well, constantly babysitting the hunter without any happiness for himself. Dean must have really made an impression on poor Castiel. That was one thing he knew from all his time on Earth as the Trickster, the more time you spend interacting with certain humans the more attached you got; Number one reason that he only visits while Sam is asleep, at least that's what he tells himself every night. Cass could monitor his dreams, if ordered to, but Gabriel just made excuses so he could see Sam and study his memories for what would make him happy. She had to be perfect, not remind him too much of the women he lost, but still keep his interests. Gabriel smirks to himself, maybe a fiery red head.

* * *

Don't worry there is more to come. Enjoy! Review and Alert me!


	2. Chapter 2

Bold Italics is his dreams

I promise the M rating comes in on the next chapter!

* * *

After several attempts to get Sam's hormones spiked with very attractive women, who all happen to be witnesses, doctors, police officers and even a shy motel clerk, nothing. Sam didn't show any interest, no dreaming about them, no fantasizing either. Gabriel thinks this may be more difficult than first thought.

Tonight's dream is pleasant, he hasn't dreamt of hell since that first night Gabriel visited. In the dream he is working a vampire case, much like last week, but what catches his eye is that Cass-or who he thought was Cass is shorter and doesn't hold himself like Cass. Gabriel withdraws from the dream and settles down into a chair.

"How has he been lately?"

"Asking a lot of questions, mostly wants to know why I…why I saved him from hell. Why I would risk myself to rescue him. He may suspect something." Cass looks worried. He doesn't want Gabriel to think he is not trying his best.

"Perhaps the truth…the truth would be best, his dreams are getting odder every night." Gabriel looks around the room shifting slightly in his chair.

"How to work 'Gabriel saved you from hell, not me' after all this time into a casual conversation may not be easy." Cass looks annoyed.

Gabriel thinks for a few minutes and then abruptly stands up. "Conversations are overrated." He walks over to watch Sam sleep diagonally on the bed, sleeping on his back, with his hands resting on his chest. He leans down and puts two fingers to Sam's forehead to enter his dreams again, this time taking control, not just influencing it.

_**The scenery changes to when Sam was pulled out of hell. He is standing in the cemetery; Castiel is holding Sam by the arm in case he falls.**_

_**Dream Cass- "Welcome back Sam." Michael/Adam is standing off to one side of Cass, while there is another person beside Sam that he doesn't remember being there before. He is shorter than everyone else and is smiling. That's when the recognition hits him. **_

_**Dream Gabriel-"Heya, Sammy, did you miss me?" As Gabriel talks Sam feels a sharp pull on his hip where there is a handprint now.**_

When Sam shoots up screaming from his dream Castiel is sitting on the couch watching an infomercial trying to not look guilty or suspicious.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"I…had a weird dream." Sam looks confused.

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help you figure it out." He tried not to look too guilty.

"You told me when I was rescued Michael and Adam got out too, right?" Sam sighs and flops back against the pillow.

"Yes Sam." Cass tilts his head unsure how this talk is going to end. "Why do you ask?"

"How…did you rescue all of us by yourself?"

Cass hesitates on his response, thinking 'Damn Gabriel!' …Truth; tell the truth like Gabriel said to.

"I did not." Cass looks ashamed.

"If you didn't who did? Was it…Gabriel?" Sam almost chokes on the name.

"Yes." Simple answers are best. "He saved you; I was merely the one to keep Lucifer distracted, while Gabriel did the difficult work. Freeing you from his possession, grabbing Adam's body with Michael in it, and making sure Lucifer didn't escape. Gabriel made me swear not to reveal his presence to you." He swallows and continues if he is going to get punished it might as well be from his true thoughts. "I thought it was foolish, but he is my superior and it is not wise to question."

Sam just looks blankly for a few minutes, then gets off the bed and walks in to the bathroom to collect his thoughts. He needed to get away from Cass, who was always there, always watching, and now Sam knew spying on him. Sam's thoughts were all chaotic. Why would the archangel save him, but not allow Sam to thank him or even know he was brought back? That fact hurt, what Sam had done to warrant being rescued by someone he thought did not care for him or his family. Granted yes the then Trickster did have Dean killed for a hundred Tuesdays and then threw them in to TV Land, but he did redeem himself when he willing faced Lucifer at the hotel. He died for Mankind and them so to speak. Gabriel was not that bad in his books anymore. He thought to the fact he was under the impression Cass saved him, it always felt wrong and knew the reason now.

He suspected the marks were not entirely innocent. Over time Dean started to care for Cass and Cass cared for him. Sam didn't want to get that close to Cass. It was a professional relationship. Dean tormented himself constantly for getting too close, causing Castiel to get cut off from Heaven. Sam vowed not to get that friendly with Cass; now that worry was unfounded Cass and he were not connected by the mark. His mark was not from him, it was from Gabriel. He owed his life and freedom to a more powerful angel. All things considered saving an archangel, his vessel and Sam were more than one seraph angel could handle. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

There is a knock on the bathroom door, causing Sam to snap out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay in there Sam?"

"I'm fine, just gonna take a shower." Sam looks himself in the mirror once more, and then turns the water on. After a few minutes decide he better actually take one unless he wants Cass more suspicious. After his long shower (a man has needs), he heads out to face Cass' questioning gazes and blatant stares. Sam came to the conclusion he was happy to finally know whose hand print it was on his hip.

* * *

**Who wants to know what happens next? **

**Hint: Gabriel is naughty. *evil smirk***


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Bold is Sam's dreams**

**Gabriel is naughty**

* * *

Gabriel was so nervous after his surprise reveal in Sam's dream. As soon as Sam woke up he was not proud to admit he hid in the bathroom. It was close enough to hear the conversation, but not to see Sam's angry and disappointed expressions. He was not prepared for Sam to come barreling in to the bathroom though. Gabriel went invisible in time to see Sam's face, confusion written all over it. Gabriel was worried as he watched Sam work through his thoughts, not once did he see a look of anger, which caught him off guard. When Sam turned the shower on and started to undress Gabriel went pale and forgot he could leave, just fly away. This is not what he had in mind when he hid in here. He closed his eyes tightly as Sam stepped into the shower. Not long after he heard moans coming from the other side of the shower curtain. Gabriel smiles and slowly pulls the curtain aside.

Sam is standing under the water, legs spread, right hand grasping his erection, left hand braced against the wall, eyes closed, lips slightly parted and damn did he look hot. Gabriel could not take his eyes off this human while he relieved some pent-up tension. With each stroke Sam made Gabriel feel a jerk in his own pants. Without thinking his hand moved down to his zipper and undid the fly and button in seconds. He pulled his throbbing cock out and starts rubbing his member to Sam's strokes. The soapy water looks so appealing on his chest, best not to reach out and touch him revealing his presence in such a vulnerable situation. Sam's moans get more aggressive, Gabriel stifles a moan of his own. When Sam's orgasm hits, he releases all over the wall and his hand. While Sam is cleaning up his mess under the water spray Gabriel finishes and coats the curtain.

After Gabriel gets control of his senses after such an intense orgasm, he backs towards the far wall to avoid Sam getting dressed. As Sam opens the door and walks back in to the motel room Gabriel smirks 'we are on the right track, he hasn't done that in the shower since he came back'.

* * *

Gabriel was embarrassed to show up in Sam's motel room. When he arrived he just nodded to Cass and sat on Sam's bed to check on his dreams. They were surprisingly boring.

"How was he today?"

"Happy. I don't understand it. What happened in the bathroom?" Of course Cass knew Gabriel was in the bathroom when Sam woke up that morning, but there was no way to tell Sam that before he ran in to it.

Unsure where to begin Gabriel looks down at Sam's peaceful sleeping face.

"He is not angry at me. He almost looked…glad after a few minutes."

Cass gets off the couch and walks the length of the small room when he reaches the front door he turns and has a look of worry.

"He does not like the idea of me saving him?"

"Relax, I think it's more of a territorial thing…You are very close to Dean, Sam may not have liked the idea if Dean found out you marked him. Strictly speaking they would share your loyalty." Gabriel tries to explain why he would not want to share with anyone.

"That does make sense. Dean is my charge; I would die for him, as I have on numerous occasions. I do not feel the same emotions when with Sam.

"Also he masturbated in the shower, so I guess it's all good news." Gabriel tries to say it fast in case Castiel asks follow-up questions, which would be awkward. "He may be okay with me saving him. Although I was concerned when he took another shower just before sleeping, but if you say he is good, I won't argue." Gabriel gets up and leaves in a whoosh of wings.

* * *

Sam was feeling better since discovering Gabriel was alive and the one responsible for him being top-side. The awkward tension between him and Cass had disappeared after that morning. He wanted to thank Gabriel and ask why he did it, claiming 'God's Will' was not an answer either, but after a week still no archangel. Sam knew what he had to do; pray for Gabriel. An angel can hear his charge call for him no matter where he was and come to him. Cass had told him and Dean once.

"Gabriel please show yourself, I deserve to get answers and I want them from you, not Cass." He waited nothing. Frustration sets in. "Get your feathered ass down here or I'm going to eat an entire box of Milk Duds and not share!"

Seconds later Gabriel appears with a smile on his face. "You know my weakness Sammy."

Gabriel was trying his best to stay away from Sam, but apparently his will was not enough anymore. A simple box of chocolates… normally he could hold out for more.

* * *

Two days later they were in Indiana looking into the cattle mutilations and a few other incidents. Sam couldn't discover the culprit behind all these omens, or even where these demons were that were causing the chaos. It was frustrating.

Over the next few days Sam made sure to have lots of sweets and candy to entice Gabriel to come visit. Cotton candy seemed to be his favourite, Sam supposed that was because it was pure sugar and he had quite a sweet tooth. Every time he came to visit he would bring a new movie to watch, it was kind of like a date. Cass made sure to have some reason to leave, go get supplies or food, anything to not have to watch Gabriel court Sam. They would sit on the bed watch the movie, share the sweets and talk. Not once did Sam actually ask him why, he was too nervous once he actually saw Gabriel, like first date nervous. It made no sense; he was just an angel, not a smoking hot chick. By the end of the movie they would be sitting so close their legs were practically touching. Once Sam even passed out on Gabriel's shoulder, it was too cute. On occasion Sam put an arm around him in his sleep mumbling something about safety or happy.

Gabriel leaned down and gave Sam a chaste kiss on the forehead and put his hand on his hip "Sleep well Sammy-boy."

_**Sam is sitting in a bar drinking his Rum and Coke while watching all the women around him. The waitress comes over and leans down making sure Sam gets a face full of cleavage and ask if he wants anything else. When Sam shakes his head she leaves his change and a napkin. Sam doesn't even look at the napkin with her number on it just pockets it with a sigh and gets up to leave.**_

Even in Sam's dreams he's not interested in the women Gabriel picks out for him. Then Gabriel thinks outside the box.

_**Now Sam is in an amusement park, there are roller coasters and carnival rides. He has a pretty golden blonde woman walking next to him, she is so excited and it shows in the way she bounces up and down seeing the upside-down coaster, even Sam looked excited. As they walk by the food stands Sam notices the cotton candy booth and asks his date if she wants any. Of course she does. By the time they get to the giant Ferris wheel they are holding hands and laughing. When at the top he leans in to kiss her, after pulling away he notices something he didn't before, her eyes remind him of someone. This was a great date, but something is wrong. She is not the person he wants to be here with, that exact shade of honey was so familiar.**_

* * *

**Sorry its short I just got all caught up on Gabriel being such a voyeur. Dirty dirty angels always so horny. Read and Review plz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I will take an angel encounter any time. *wink wink***

**AN: I write these while at work. Try keeping a straight face while writing the kinky scenes.**

* * *

Sam awoke with a start. He was laying in his bed with Gabriel across the room watching some Japanese game show smiling to himself. It was not evil, just a carefree expression. Maybe Gabriel doesn't know what he dreams of. He jumped out of bed and bolted for the bathroom next to his bed. Once inside he started to hyperventilate how did this happen? He was dreaming of going on a date to an amusement park with Gabriel. Gabriel, the powerful and devious archangel who risked his new existence to rescue Lucifer's demon-drinking vessel from the cage.

After calming down he went back into the room and saw Cass had joined Gabriel sitting on the other bed watching TV. What was so fascinating about watching TV in the wee hours of the morning?

Sam went back to sleep and awoke in the late morning to Gabriel playing on his laptop, Cass was not in the room.

"What are you doing?" While rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Watching porn." He gives a smirk only he can give.

Sam gives the bitch-face. Gabriel rolls his eyes.

"Relax, looking into a case in Kansas. Three dead little girls five, eight and nine died mysteriously at a playground. I'm sure it's your kinda thing. I've got a treat for you there." Gabriel looks cheerful.

When they arrived in the small town in Kansas, Cass gave directions to a farmhouse, instead of a motel. It was fully furnished and fully stocked with food. There had to be a reason Gabriel would get them a nice place to stay instead of a run-down motel room, but then again it was Gabriel, he could do anything with the snap of his fingers. The place was nice, two-bedrooms, so he could have his privacy. Plus Gabriel seemed to have let Cass have time off. He would disappear for hours and he didn't know where he went, but he wasn't really that worried cause Gabriel was there.

After a long day of questioning witnesses and talking to the parents he was tired. When they drove back to the farmhouse Gabriel was sitting on the couch waiting. He brought a new movie, Grown-ups, Sam had seen it, but that was okay he would watch it again. Sam grabbed a bag of popcorn and sat on the couch to get comfy. Gabriel was sitting on the opposite side of the couch looking uncomfortable. Sam moved closer and Gabriel stiffened a little. It was unusual for Gabriel to act like that. Sam passed it off as weird, but nothing more. They started the movie, after a few minutes Sam managed to get closer without drawing attention. They were sitting up against each other Sam was not really watching the movie just staring at the screen, when he got the impulse. He couldn't stop himself; before he knew what he was doing he was holding Gabriel's hand. Gabriel looked down at their hands intertwined with bewilderment, when he looked back at the screen he smiled.

This was a nice feeling, touching someone you cared about. Sam was curious why Gabriel didn't pull his hand away or show any emotion to the action. That was the green-light in his mind; he quickly leaned down and kissed him before he lost his nerve. It was a chaste kiss at first, when Gabriel didn't stop him he put more force in to it.

After a few seconds Gabriel snapped out of his day dream and kissed Sam back. It was amazing to actually feel Sam's lips kissing his. He pulled away to look at those beautiful hazel eyes, they looked into the other's eyes with longing and lust. It was so on; Gabriel was straddling Sam's hips in a heartbeat. He leaned in to run his lips down Sam's jaw, nipping at his ear playfully, when he reached his lips he bite the hunter's bottom lip and claimed the mouth he thought about constantly. He ran his tongue across teeth asking for permission, waiting to feel the most amazing tongue battle for dominance in his mouth. When Sam opened and let his tongue slide out with a quick flick, just enough to entice a moan, he let a moan of his own out.

This was Heaven, kissing an angel should not be so arousing, but it felt so right.

Gabriel was feeling so much at once he couldn't separate when one emotion over took another. As he moved his hands down Sam's toned chest and abdomen he pulled at the hem of his shirt and waited for Sam to lift his arms. His shirt and undershirt got thrown off in one pull, leaving Sam bare chested and looking damn sexy with his tattoo just above his heart. He leans in to trail soft kisses from neck to clavicle and bites just above the nipple causing a slight red spot. He even tasted delicious, how could he have held out this long without indulging in the most exquisite of humans. Sam rips the buttons off Gabriel's shirt impatient to get him just as topless as him. The remains of the shirt are tossed over the couch as he feels the warm breath on his skin.

His erection is getting too painful to contained in his too tight jeans, he moves his hip up to Gabriel's erection, and the friction makes a soft moan slip off his lips. How to get his release without Gabriel moving from on top of him?

Gabriel unzips his jeans and reaches a hand into the waist line of his boxers, releasing the hard erection from its confines. As Sam closes his eyes and whimpers his satisfaction, his cock gives a twitch at feeling another man touching him in this way. Gabriel starts to run his fingers down the length of his shaft a bead of pre-cum tips out of the slit. He takes just the head into his mouth and licks while using a hand to rub the rest of him. After a few bobs he gets all of the throbbing cock into his mouth, feeling the head hit the back of his throat.

Sam tries his best to not rock his hips up causing him to choke on his cock, but it feels so good. He hasn't felt this in so long he knows he won't last longer than a few more seconds. As if Gabriel read his mind he lets his cock out of his mouth with a pop. "Sam do you…?" It takes a second for him to realize what Gabriel is asking.

"Oh…god yes Gabe" He nods his head in confirmation. With a snap of his fingers they are both naked, and Gabriel has a bottle of lube in his hand. He kisses Sam forcefully as he pours lube onto Sam's fingers and guides them to his entrance.

"Be gentle I have not…" Gabriel trails off. Sam nods and slowly pushes one finger in. He hisses in pain, but soon relaxes and bucks down on the finger, then another is entered and this time Sam waits a second before sliding a third in.

It is so tight and wet; he can't imagine the pleasure once inside. "Are you ready?" Sam asks in a husky voice, filled with lust and need. Gabriel rolls his head back as the fingers are withdrawn, he looks disappointed at the feeling.

"Give it to me Sam." He practically drawls.

Sam puts a hand on Gabriel's hip and using his other hand to line his cock up withthe angel's entrance, as he pushes in he is overwhelmed with the most amazing sensations. He has never felt this close to anyone. He takes a second to get accustomed to the tightness and to allow Gabriel to adjust to the sudden pressure. When Gabriel starts thrusting on his cock, he knows it's time to move. Slow and steady movements are best so he doesn't orgasm too fast. He wants this to last for both of them.

Gabriel is in a place of euphoria and can't get enough; he pushes down on Sam's cock and is hit with the most tantalizing sensation that runs through his cock. When he recovers from it he decides he must have that again and moves so his prostate is hit again. As they both moan with pleasure Gabriel is the first to orgasm, he gets it all over Sam's chest. The orgasm causes his muscles to tighten around Sam even more triggering the hunter's orgasm as well. He fills Gabriel with the most amazing feeling of warmth and satisfaction. After he rides the ecstasy out Gabriel pulls off of Sam's softening erection and falls on the couch beside him from exhaustion. It takes a few minutes of them catching their breaths before either of them can say a word.

"Wow, Sam. You are awesome." Gabriel chuckles breathlessly.

"We should do that again, but maybe not on the couch." Sam is in bliss.

After everything that's happened to him, he has some happiness. Gabriel was happy with the way things turned out with him and Sam. He was surprised that Sam felt the same way, when they had sex it was a shock. He was not expecting to feel content with a human.

* * *

**AN: It only gets kinkier as the story progresses. Plz read n review**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural, that's Eric Kripke's honour.

* * *

That night Sam was getting ready for bed when Gabriel showed up sitting on his bed. Sam's face lights up seeing such beauty sitting in front of him like he was meant to know Heaven on Earth. He saunters over to his bed to ask what Gabriel thinks he is doing. "Can I help you with something?"

"Why yes you can Sam. I was wondering if you wanted to help me with something." Gabriel looks Sam over with his lust filled eyes. "I can't seem to get what we did on the couch out of my head. Can we…?"

"Addicted to the sex Gabriel, you are definitely…" Sam can't contain his laugh.

"What? I'm definitely what?" He moves down the bed on his knees. "I can't explain all the things going through my mind right now. I just need to feel it again."

Sam smiles he sounds like he has never felt an orgasm before. "Is this what you want?" He takes his shirt off and throws it over his shoulder and kneels down beside the bed to be level with Gabriel's honey eyes. He pulls him into a passionate kiss filled with need.

Gabriel feels his heart skip a beat when they kiss; this is what it's all about, being with Sam. He opens his mouth to breath in Sam's taste and nearly faints when Sam slips his tongue out and runs it along his teeth. The whole world stops as they are kissing, running fingers over bare skin. When he breaks from the kiss Gabriel moans to feel the warmth leave him.

Sam moves his hands down to his pants and unbuttons and unzips Gabriel's pants, he can't drag this out too much unless he wants Gabriel to take control and snap his fingers making them naked again. Sam wants to strip him instead, it's hotter that way. When they are both in their boxers Sam pushes him down on the bed and pulls his boxers off then his own. When they are naked he straddles Gabriel's legs.

"Enjoying this yet?" All Gabriel can do is nod.

He leans over to kiss him pressing his erection against Gabriel's, it feels so good Gabriel moans and rocks his hips up for more friction. He looks in his lover's eyes and seeing them blown wide with lust making his cock jerk with anticipation. Sam nips at his neck causing a moan to escape as he moves down to his chest giving little kisses trailing down to his neglected cock. When Sam starts jerking Gabriel's cock to a slow rhythm, Gabriel can't get enough contact and pushes his hips into the jerks. "More…need more."

Sam responds with one word "Lube."

With a snap of his fingers there is lube on the nightstand. Sam grabs the bottle and pops it open with one hand while still stroking his cock. He coats his fingers with a liberal amount before putting one finger against Gabriel's entrance, he pushes in slowly. A hiss escapes his lips before he moans in pleasure. Sam enters a second finger, waits a second, pulls out to the first knuckle and pushes back in scissoring his fingers. After a few minutes he pulls his fingers out completely and squirts another liberal amount of lube on his hand and strokes his own throbbing erection. Sam pulls Gabriel's legs up on his shoulders for better access, and lines up his cock to Gabriel's stretched entrance. He thrusts in quick making Gabriel groan from the sudden pressure, lets him get adjusted to the feeling and starts moving after Gabriel moans his satisfaction. "Oh…god…Sam…fuck me…harder." As his prostates gets hit Gabriel bucks his hips. "Oh I…can't…long." Gabriel can't even form a coherent thought as he is being flooded with ecstasy. As Gabriel's orgasm over takes him his muscles contract tighter causing Sam to gasp and pull over the edge of his own, his seed filling Gabriel with euphoria.

When they finish riding out their orgasms and can move Sam lets Gabriel's legs go and collapses on the mattress beside him. "I think you are just too damn hot to keep around unless you plan on getting fucked all the time." Sam can barely believe he said it, but he can't take it back now that he got a glimpse of Gabriel's reaction. Gabriel snaps his fingers and they are both cleaned up.

"Oh I'm not the one being fucked all the time." The smirk only Gabriel can give spreads across his face. Sam gulps. "Oh come on try something new once in a while Sammy. You may like it." Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows and gives him a kiss. "Wanna try it now?"

"No. I mean I need time to recover, I can't go two rounds so close together, I'm not seventeen anymore." He laughs and looks away, nervously. "Ask me again in the morning." Sam shimmies under the covers. "Join me?" How can Gabriel resist such an invitation?

* * *

**AN: This story will continue under Dean/Castiel Named :Earth Angels**


End file.
